Varínský doktor
Varínský doktor je funkce, kterou zastávalo více osob: "boli traja na strediske.dvaja.jedna svina". ''Z textu je většinou nemožné rozlišit od sebe '''MUDr. Pala' a MUDr. Fera. MUDr. Fero měl letět do USA, ale nepodařilo se mu přestoupit na letadlo ve Frankfurtu. "biznisak krical jezisimarja toto preci nemuze byt lekar tenhle primitiv.vravim mu sak je robel lekara vo varine pravda zopar ich zomrelo no celkom liecil." Stomatologickou péči ve Varíně zajišťoval Jožko Gomzik a Opotená Marika. Veterinářem byl Tono Babjak. Personální obsazení zdravotního střediska * aj biznisak krical vraj sa cuduje ze cely varin nepomrel ked mal takeho lekara vravim boli traja na strediske.dvaja.jedna svina.ta bola tucna ako akesi obrouske jelito aj vravela ludom ze je chora ze priberie hadam aj ked sa vody napije.bola tam rok.zomrela nasli ju v posteli s vyvalenymi ociskami aj sest ci osem zozratych plechoviek od pastety majka u postele.zrala hadam viacej ako tombajka.zratkombajn.tuto fero chodel do krcmy takmer kazdy den.druhy len v piatok lebo mal staru co revala ked prisiel ozraty.setko liecil injekciami setkym pichal penicilin vraj to je zazracne na setko.aj setkym pisal lieky aj srali riedke seci vravej tym sa telo omladi ked setko vyseres. * po tejto svini tam prisla druha svina taka mlada doktorka z bratislavy.ked tam bola mesiac dva mala cosi s nervami.kricala na ludi vraj toto je nastrasnejsia dedina na svete.aj plakala kazde rano ked ordinaciu otvarala.napokon usla. * aj tam bola jedna sestra vraveli jej gering.bola taka tucna ako chlapisko s bachorom vyzerala.revala na ludi v cakarni keby mohla by ich palicu bila. Obecné informace * vo varine bol jeden lekar a ten chodel do krcmy do mojsa na borovicku aj vravel v krcme ze sa sranie nema drzat ze to je velmi skodlive a moze creva roztrhnut ze tam su riadne tlaky kurva aj sto atmosfer.no raz sa ozral a lezal vonku pri stene aj sme mu zobrali taku lekarku tasku a maj tam injekcie aj zme mu styri ihly zapichli do tvare a lezal tam a mal v tvari styri injekcie zapichle.aj ho jeden ozraty z krcmy trocha povracal.som vravel kurva toto je naozaj seriozny lekar. * spal tam pri mure krcmy do rana aj co som pocul od kamosa rano ho zobudela akasi zena co isla naokolo a revala nanho ze je lekar ako sa takto moze ozrat a lezat pri krcme ako prasa ze z dietatom k nemu ma ist poobede na ockovanie.palo sa volal tento lekar.on jej vravel ze jej na dieta sere reval ze mu pichne ockovanie na mor a pytal sa jej ci nema pivo.aj rano bol stale ozraty. * raz prisiel do krcmy ten doktor palo z varina a akesi rozumy tam daval setkym uz bol ozraty aj mu jeden kopac vravi si hovno doktor ty hnoj a palo nanho reval ze je riadny lekar aj vytiahol akesi lieky a do piva mu ich nasypal ked sa nedival a tento sa ihned rovno v krcme po tem osral ked to pivo vypil.rovno do monterok riedke buchol smrada v krcme povedali mu ze mu lekar cosi do piva nasypal aj reval aj chcel teho lekara zabit krompacom.no nastastie prisiel do krcmy zandar z varina na motorke na pivo inac by ho krompacom bachol. * sak je potrebne mrtku vyhadzat inac by sa vo vrecu zkazela aj hnila z teho su tie smrdacke mrtky co smrdia.sak doktor vo varine vravel vraj je potrebne kazdy den hadzat mrtku von inac shnita mrtka zposobuje selijake tie tubery aj take.aj lekar vravel ze kazdy den ked pride do roboty kym otvori na lehatku ojebe sestru do nej setko vyhadze aj je.cez sobotu aj nedelu sa obrobi na kokotu sam.vravel ked mrdisko nehas vo vrecu za dva dni hnije. * vravel som mu v krcme vidis ty debil mal si tu jebnu do riti jebat cervy ma v pici v riti mat cerviska nebude.sak sa bal ci ty cervy mu do kokota nenaliezli aj isiel k temu lekarovi do varina co som pisal ako sa ozral a ten mu dal akusi silnu injekciu po ktorej omdlel a padol na zem ked od neho odchadzal.no cervy nemal zrejme ho vyliecila. * sak som bol u lekara vo varine u teho machra aj vravel kurva toto je ozajstny velevytok aj mi pichol velku injekciu.aj vravi z ziadnymi zenami teraz nejebaj.vravim sak naozaj nebudem. * vonku reval nech mu doktor pomoze no doktor mal z desat dvanast poldecakov aj zopar piv a nanho reval uz nemam ordinacne hodiny ty debil je jedenast hodin vecer a rob co vies si trebarz napchaj noviny do chobota ty chuj mu povedal.aj sa ho pytal ci dnes uz striekal mrtku.lazebnik nemohol dobre hovorit ako mu krv liala aj cosi hucal doktor vravel na nos ser hlavna vec je z vreca vyhadzat.aj donho vonku kopol.vravim sak toto je ozajstne odborne lekarske vysetrenie kurva. * sak aj doktor vravel v krcme odtnite mu hlavu aj velke hovnisko mu dajte namiesto hlavy na krk bude vatsi chytros.toto je strateny pripad reval ozraty v krcme pichnite mu benzin do srdca aj je. * sak vo varine bol jeden doktor do krcmy chodel a ten vedel.dokial sa neozral a nepadol na zem hovorel selijake ucene reci ako o temto ako mrtka hnije aj take.aj sa ho zena krcmara pytala ci jej predpise akesi lieky ze sa jej zle dycha a on bol uz ozraty borovicku naslahal aj na nu zareval tebe predpisem vatsiu podprsenku ty stara kurva. * no mal som za tyzden kapauku od neho isiel som k lekarovi do varina a ten reval aku kurvu som jebal.vravel som ze neviem ze som bol ozraty aj pn reval ze na mna zandarov zavola a ty ma obuchami zbuchaju aj poviem s kym som jebal.no nakoniec urobel hovno. * sak mrtka hnije vo vrecu uz druhy den je potrebne kazdy den vyhadzat.sak varinsky doktor vravel v krcme.v krcme bol jeden chalan akysi toth a ten rok mrtku nevyhadzal.doktor mu vravel nech vyhadze vraj pozre v krcme na jeho mrtku.krcmar mu dal papierovy tacok na klobasy aj toth isiel na hajzel sa robit no nevedel ako aj sa doktora pytal ako najlepsie ma s kokotom robit a mrtku vyhadzat.posluchal co mu doktor selijake rady dal aj isiel a doniesol plny tacik mrtky no tmavozlta bola aj smrdela ako ked kysle uhorky s hovnom zmiesas riadne smradisko.aj doktor ihned krical v krcme kurva pojte seci pozret na riadne zkazenu mrtku. * doktor z varina vravel vraj mal do hovna jebat bola by to krajsia vona.vravim sak svine ako zeny smrdia viacej lebo maju dve diery.chalan ma jednu preto tolko nesmrdi. Soud [pravděpodobně MUDr. Fero] * aj s lekarom z varina krcmar hovorel pred tyznom tiez je v dochodku vravim povedz mu tu je japonsky macherdoktor josido robi sviniam cecky aj selijake lieky vymysla.vravim sak aj doktor moze prist.mal akysi sud lebo ojebal strnastrocnu kurvu aj to sa akosi nesmie ci co vraj krical u sudu sak ma picu aj maze tym padom jebat moze.krical vraj musi striekat kazdy den inac mu vo vreci zhnije aj povedal sudkyni ked fajkujete ved vy byste zahnite tiez neprehltla.aj ho vyviedli. * vraj krical pri sude mam kokota stale tvrdeho ako ajfelofku kazdy den musim vypustit vreco inac mi zahnije hocijaku ojebem ci strnast ci osemdesiatstyri ma nezaujima pica ako pica.sudkyna nanho kricala spravajte sa ako slusny clovek ved ste lekar.aj krical ved nie je rozdielu pomedzi mrtku lekara ci robornika ked nejde von hnije smrdi zlkne aj cloveka travi.aj ho nehala vyviest. * sak casy sa menia.keby taketo hovedo sudilo ked som za tehoto krcmara do krcmy chodel by zme jej okna vybili aj palicami tuto kurvu kdesi na tmavom mieste v ziline dobili.aj ju na zemi ochcali.mozno aj keby sa niekomu chcelo srat sak jasne co. Nezdařená cesta do Ameriky [MUDr. Fero] 26. 7. 2018: * dnes vecer prileti lekar z varina na navstevu.nikedy nebol v cudzine len v bratislave.pripravime mu zajtra v klube dve ceckate otrokyne ktore ho riadne ojebu nech vidi riadnu ameriku. 27. 7. 2018: * sak hej otto no lekar akosi neprisiel cakali zme na letisku s biznisakom no v lietadle nebol a nevie sa kde je.nalozeli ho v bratislave do lietadla aj mal prestupit v nemecke no tymto eroplanom neprisiel a nikto nevie kde je teraz. * sak hej otto no lekar akosi neprisiel cakali zme na letisku s biznisakom no v lietadle nebol a nevie sa kde je.nalozeli ho v bratislave do lietadla aj mal prestupit v nemecke no tymto eroplanom neprisiel a nikto nevie kde je teraz. * biznisak volal na letisko zistel setko varinskeho lekara okradli na hajzli no nema pasporta prachy nic.tym padom ma teraz v new yorke len kufor.zrejme pojde zpat do bratislavy vlakom. * aj trci v tem meste v rajchu ako sa vola kurva ako ta polievka z bufeta.frankfuroska hej.vo fankfurosku teraz je aj caka na peniaze na vlak.biznisak vravel ked s nim hovorel vral reval zufalo vraj to je akosi velke letisko bol smedny isiel na zopar piv mal osem aj isiel srat a nehal si kabelu na umyvadle na hajzli aj ked sa vysral bola v pici.aj lietadlo do ameriki uslo nemal pasporta.len kufor mal nalozeny a tento letel sem.vravim biznisakovi sak kufor mu poslu nazpat najlepsie ked mu ho do ksichta hodia aj mu hubu rozmliazdi debilovi. Category:Varinske prihody Category:Osoby Category:Varín